Tiger Shark (Depth)
Summary The Tiger Shark, also known as the Tiger, is one of the playable shark species in the game, Depth. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Tiger Shark Origin: Depth Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Medium shark Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Comparable to a real life tiger shark, further enhanced by evolutions), Underwater Breathing (Type 1), Natural Camouflage (Can also turn temporarily transparent/translucent with its ability), Large Size (Type 0), Pain Resistance (Normally, higher with evolutions), Rage Power (Various evolutions), Statistics Amplification via Devastating Fury/Juggernaut, Regeneration (To an unknown extent, likely Mid-Low; higher with evolutions), Status Effect Inducement via Serrated Teeth, Body Control (Can increase its temperature), Stealth Mastery, Can breath underwater, Resistance to toxins, status effects, tranquilizers, and being tagged (via Placoid Scales) Attack Potency: Wall level (Can break walls just like the other sharks, can easily kill divers and seals) Speed: At least Peak Human, likely Superhuman (Faster than other sharks like the Great White), higher with evolutions Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human (Easily lifts divers and seals) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level normally (Survives attacks from various types of firearms, blades, and other weapons used by the diver), higher with evolutions Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: High animalistic (can form strategies and coordinated with other sharks, can out smart/maneuver around trained divers) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Adaptive Hide: *When activated, the Tiger Shark becomes transparent, and can go undetected by tracking devices. Evolutions: *'Bloody Feast:' Regenerates by feasting. *'Bloody Fury:' After killing a victim, The Tiger becomes enraged, and will regenerate its resistances in a short period of time. *'Mine Digger/Minesweeper:' Can sense the locations of mines and buoys with a powerful sense of smell and electromagnetic senses. *'Hemogenesis:' Can heal quickly when withdrawing from a fight, due to its ability to form new blood cells quickly. *'Powerful Tail:' Can still swim at full speed when holding on to a victim. *'Adrenaline Glands:' Taking damage increases its resistance. *'Determined/Headstrong:' Nose is hardened allowing it to do more damage to the environment and STEVEs. *'Thirst for Justice/Hangry:' Awakens so hungry it is enraged. Rage gives the Shark infinite stamina for a time and higher resistance. *'Hydroacoustics:' Uses sonar to detect nearby survivors. *'Analgesia:' The shark easily recovers and shakes of pain/damage, but loses resistance/stamina. *'Murderous Instinct:' Can activate evolutions that require survivors by eating seals. *'Placoid Scales:' Resists the ammunition special effects. *'Agile Fin:' Increases speed and mobility. *'Sharp Fins:' Harms divers just by swimming next to them, destroys nets easier. *'Electroreception:' Can identify the weapon its opponent is wielding. *'Serrated Teeth:' Leave bleeding wounds that will slowly kill an opponent without medical treatment. *'Blind Point:' Allows the Tiger to dodge and outmaneuver diver's attacks. *'Fast Fin:' Can increase its body temperature to preserve energy then release it in a burst of speed. *'Revitalized Madness:' After eating a diver/opponent, the Tiger will be fully healed and its abilities will be able to be used immediately. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Depth Category:Sharks Category:Animals Category:Monsters Category:Sea Monsters Category:Murderers Category:Species Category:Fish Category:Rage Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Status Effect Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Camouflage Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Horror Characters Category:Underwater Breathing Users